Contact centers typically use static routing mechanisms. For example, a contact center may have static/hard-coded routing models and pre-defined skill groups/contact center queues that handle incoming communications into the contact center. Incoming communications, such as voice calls, are routed based on predefined skill groups/contact center queues. This can cause problems when unexpected volumes of communications are received at the contact center for a particular skill group or for a new problem that is not related to a predefined skill group. Because the contact center has fixed/hard-coded routing models, skill groups, and contact center queues, it is often difficult to quickly reconfigure the contact center to handle the unexpected volumes of communications.